1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, a sensor, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
There is a known resonator element of related art that is made of quartz crystal (see JP-UM-A-2-32229, for example). A resonator element of this type excels in frequency-temperature characteristic and is hence widely used as a reference frequency source or a signal transmission source in a variety of electronic apparatus.
The resonator element described in JP-UM-A-2-32229 is of tuning fork type and includes a base and a pair of vibration arms extending from the base. Each of the vibration arms has a pair of open grooves formed in the upper and lower surfaces of the vibration arm. Each of the vibration arms therefore has a substantially H-like transverse cross-sectional shape. The thus shaped vibration arm can reduce the amount of thermoelastic loss and hence provides an excellent vibrational characteristic. In the related art, however, the shape of a vibration arm, specifically, the shape (including the size) of a portion around the grooves has not been sufficiently studied.